There are many circumstances under which a person wishes to wear a full wig without it being obvious that it is a wig. One obvious example is for patients undergoing chemotherapy, who become temporarily or permanently bald and do not want others to note their baldness. Likewise, many individuals experience male or female pattern baldness with progression of are. Furthermore, married Jewish orthodox women are required to cover their hair, and, according to some traditions, wigs are a permissible way of doing so.
However, old-fashioned and synthetic wigs are hot, cumbersome, bulky and, from close-up, are easily discerned as being wigs as opposed to real hair. One “give-away” region is a “parting line” or “skin line” which is seen on the top of the head, typically dividing, right and left hairs along a mid-line or off-mid line along the scalp. In prior art wigs, this line may not exist or may show artificial netting, which is typically not of skin appearance. Another “give away” region is the region around the forehead and side of the head, next to the ears, where a gap can be seen between the artificial hairs of the wig and the scalp. An additional “give away” is the type of artificial hair employed. Many wigs reflect light differently to real hair and appear artificial, even at a distance.
Wigs made of cut natural hair are known in the art, but they are very expensive. Normally, a person accustomed to wearing full wigs to cover a bald head or his/her natural hair will require several different wigs. A first wig may be required for wearing without a hat with bangs (a fringe). A second wig may be required to be worn with a pony tail with the wig hair tied or gathered. A third wig may be required for wearing with an additional hair covering such as, but not limited to, a scarf, bandana, a hat, a cap and a hair-band. Further, a wearer desiring to undergo a hair color change may need difference wigs of varying shades of hair color in order to replicate the dying of ones hair. Still further, a wearer may wish to part his or her hair differently on a daily basis. This is not possible with wigs of the prior art which conventionally may have a single artificial hair parting. Thus, a wig wearing person requires a minimum of two or three wigs to suit his/her requirements, seasonal changes, and other variables.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide versatile hairpiece which is transformable into several different variations and looks based on different parting and hair color configurations.